Maintaining feminine hygiene is very important to a women's overall health, in addition to preventing odors, itching, and discomfort, practicing feminine hygiene can prevent bacterial infections from occurring. In some cases, bacterial infections may lead to sterility, disease, cancer, and other health problems. To maintain feminine hygiene, it is necessary to bathe regularly, develop healthy habits in regards to the menstrual cycle, and wear fabrics that allow the vaginal region to breathe. Underwear, panty liners and feminine wipes are commonly sold in the retail stores in a variety of different styles and packaging.
Women popularly use personal care articles such as an underwear, panty liners and wipes. One reasons women choose to wear underwear is to help them feel comfortable and confident. It also plays an important role in hygiene protecting the vaginal area from infections and parasites such as crabs and public lice. It helps prevent minor rashes that can happen when delicate skin in the private areas chafes against the pants. It protects clothing from stain due to discharges, lubrication, menstrual blood, fecal matter, urine, or other substances. The genital area has a higher risk of attracting harmful bacteria than the majority of other regions of the body, making it necessary to change underwear frequently.
Absorbent articles such as a panty liner are intended to absorb sweat, vaginal fluids and other vaginal discharges from the uterus. Wipes come in the forms of wet or dry. Women purchase these items in large quantity packaging as they rely strongly on maintaining proper hygiene and feeling clean throughout their day. Most women change their underwear at least once a day, wear panty liners regularly, and use feminine wipes to manage vaginal discharge, odors, sweats, and anything else that is unpleasant.
For many women this is a lot more common during their primarily mid-cycle (during ovulation) to manage their increased vaginal discharge. Moms of new babies also tend to have light postpartum vaginal flow a few weeks after giving birth as well and experience uncomfortable discharges. Slight vaginal discharge is very common and can be extremely frustrating. Some women may accidentally wet their pants after having a good laughing session. Panty liners are a commonly used and are a popular option for controlling and managing vaginal discharges. Many woman routinely stash individually wrapped panty liners, tampons, and wipes randomly in their purses along with all their other routinely carried items such as the makeup bag, phone, keys, etc.
Women purchase individually wrapped panty liners and individually wrapped feminine wipes separately in bulk packaging that contain 20+ units per box. These items are sold in large quantity boxes and each comes as a separate product for purchase. Women may take the desired quantity of the individually wrapped liner or wipes out of the multi-pack box and place them in their purses. However, this requires women to keep track of panty liners and feminine wipes, and in the event of accidental discharge, an additional pair of underwear. Additionally, women must carry purses to carry these items.
Many women wash their Undergarments before an initial wear due to concerns about cleanliness and safety. The underwear may have fallen on the factory floor, or other people may have handled or even worn the underwear. Germs such as staphylococcus, MRSA and norovirus may be found on even new underwear under those conditions. Also, new underwear may have residual chemical leftovers from the manufacturing process. These chemicals often cause irritation or an allergic reaction.
What is needed is a compact women's hygiene kit containing individually wrapped items that fits conveniently in a woman's purse, pocket, or hand.